coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1174 (17th April 1972)
Plot As the Bishops look over their house, they are surprised to see their purple ceiling and Alf still papering the bedroom. He explains how the neighbours stepped in to help them. Hilda is annoyed that everyone seems to know the Bishops are back before she does. Ray is depressed about Vicki Bright's departure. Elsie feels guilty that she interfered by giving advice. Albert gives a bored Ken advice on football formations in preparation for the match. Ray joins in and he and Albert argue over tactics. Emily and Ernie are puzzled as neither of them wanted purple for the ceiling. Alf tells them it was Annie's choice as she thought white was dull. Emily is put out. Elsie is bored as there's nothing to do on a Saturday night. Hilda hints that Stan has had an interesting offer but no one is interested. Ena is put out when Ernie asks her to leave Emily alone and not throw lots of Community Centre committee work at her. The Bishops themselves are annoyed when Hilda dumps herself on them with fish and chips and won't leave them alone. Ivy Tilsley catches husband Jack with his fancy woman in her house and walks out. Edna consoles her with a drink. The Bishops tire of Alf decorating, especially when one sheet of wallpaper is pasted on short. Ivy and Edna call on Elsie and Alan and tell them Ivy's troubles. Edna rushes out, leaving Ivy dumped on the Howards. The Bishops end up sleeping with the decorating unfinished but content to be alone at last. Cast Regular cast *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire (Credited as "Emily Nugent") *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie Guest cast *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen Notes *Stan Ogden (Bernard Youens) is credited but doesn't appear. *Unusually for the end credits at this time, the error noted above with Emily Bishop's surname is not repeated in the next episode, despite it being recorded in the same studio session. *Seven years before the introduction of Peter Dudley as Bert Tilsley in Episode 1881 (29th January 1979) as the husband for Ivy, this episode and several others at this time speaks of "Jack" as being her husband and the character appeared in Episode 1534 (29th September 1975) played by Bert Gaunt. The change was made in the late 1970s as fellow factory worker Vera Duckworth constantly spoke of her husband also being called Jack. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A hard day's night at the Bishops'. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,300,000 homes (5th place). Category:1972 episodes